Aquarion
thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|right|335 px|Trailer : Aquarion Evol (Diffusion originale ; Printemps 2005 pour la saison 01 et Hiver 2012 pour la saison 02) Il est difficile de parler de l'un de ces deux animes sans parler de l'autre, et ce malgré l'écart qui les sépare dans le temps. La deuxième saison, bien que très tardive vient en effet se situer dans le futur de la première, et surtout répondre à de nombreuses interrogations laissées en suspend dans la première. De nombreux flashback et personnages nous le rappel d'ailleurs. A noter qu'un troisième opus, intitulé Aquarion Logos, est sorti pour les 10 ans de la saga. Sōsei no Aquarion (創聖のアクエリオン, Sōsei no Akuerion, "Genesis of Aquarion") est une série TV japonaise écrite et réalisé par Shoji Kawamori, et produite par le studio Satelight. C'est une série de science-fiction qui rends hommage au genre de Super Robot des années 1970s et 1980s. Mais réalisée avec les moyens modernes de l'époque. Elle a été diffusée au Japon entre le 04 Avril et le 26 Septembre 2005. Une histoire alternative sous forme de deux OVA est sortie en Mai 2007. Aquarion Evol (アクエリオンEVOL Akuerion Evoru) est la suite de la série. A l'instar de la première série, cette dernière est produite par le studio Satelight, et a été diffusée entre le 08 Janvier et le 24 Juin 2012. L'histoire se passant dans le même univers mais 12 000 ans plus tard. Intrigue Sōsei no Aquarion ; La terre est aux prises des anges déchus (les anges de l'ombre), gardiens de l'Arbre de Vie dans un univers parallèle à celui des humains, appelé "Atlantis". Conséquence d'une guerre qui a ravagé le monde connu il y a 12 000 ans. Les anges et les hommes s'affrontent sur terre en une guerre qui dure depuis plus de 11 ans. Le dernier rempart de cette humanité cantonné à vivre enfermé dans des villes couvertes par de puissants boucliers, l'AQUARION, cette machine robot manœuvrée par 3 pilotes simultanément après une processus d'union. Cette guerre qui fait rage entre les humains et les anges depuis 11 ans est liée à la réincarnation et résurrection des principaux protagonistes de la défaite millénaire des anges. Ces anges trahis 12 000 ans plus tôt par l'un des leurs Apollonius "les ailes du soleil" pour l'amour immortel d'une humaine, Céliane. Mais ceux-ci durent se sacrifier pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Lui permettant d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère ou les descendants de cette union peuvent piloter l'Aquarion. C'est ainsi que commence le premier épisode de cet anime, avec l'introduction de cette guerre et la présentation des héros... Apollo, Toma, le prince Sirius et sa sœur Sylvia, Baron, le commandant Fudo et les nombreux pilotes de l'Aquarion... Aquarion Evol ; 12 000 ans après les événements survenus dans "Sōsei no Aquarion", l'humanité vivant sur la planète Vega (ヴェーガ Vēga) est menacée par un ennemi venu de la planète Altair (アルテア界 Arutea Kai), et dont la population féminine a été réduite à néant suite à une maladie mystérieuse ; La malédiction d'Eve (イヴの呪い Ivu no Noroi). Ces aliens se servent de machines appelées "Abductors", qui ne sont pas sans rappeler celles qu'utilisaient les anges déchus, pour envahir les villes de Vega et kidnapper les femmes qu'ils trouvent et ce afin de préserver leur race en voie d'extinction. Pour se défendre, l'organisation Neo-DEAVA (ネオ・ディーバ Neo Dība) créé deux équipes. Chacune composée exclusivement d'hommes et de l'autre de femmes. Chaque équipe pilote sa propre machine appelée "Aquaria". Pour protéger sa toute nouvelle amie, Mikono, le jeune Amata Sora se sert du pouvoir qu'il garde secret depuis tout petit. Et en combinant les vecteurs (les engins volants constituant un Aquaria complet) d'hommes et de femmes combinés (avant les deux ne se mélangeaient pas), il permet la renaissance du légendaire Aquarion. Note : Au début du premier épisode de Aquarion Evol, Amata Sora est dans un vieux cinéma et regarde un film qui est la fin de la toute première saison. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) 'Sōsei no Aquarion' Apollo (アポロ Aporo) Doublé par Takuma Terashima C'est un orphelin, aux cheveux roux. Son pouvoir est lié aux chiens (odorat, déplacement à quatre pattes). La plupart des gens pense qu'il est la réincarnation d'Apollonius, l'Ange Déchu qui trahi les siens pour l'amour de Siren. Il pilote le vector Solar. Dans Aquarion Evol, on apprends que c'est en fait la réincarnation de l'animal familier d'Apollonius, ce qui explique son comportement parfois étrange et bestial. Silvia de Alisia (シルヴィア・ド・アリシア Shiruvia do Arishia) Doublée par Yumi Kakazu C'est une princesse, bien qu'on ignore de quel pays. Elle a un certain complexe avec son grand frère et considère Reika comme sa rivale. Elle est la réincarnation de Celiane et a longtemps recherché son ancien amour, les Ailes du Soleil. Elle ne supporte pas l'idée d'être l'ancien amour d'Apollo qu'elle traite de rat et autres surnoms peu flatteurs. Son pouvoir est la hyperkinésie. Elle pilote le vector Solar et le Luna lorsqu'elle fait équipe avec Apollo. Sirius de Alisia (シリウス・ド・アリシア Shiriusu do Arishia) Doublé par Tomokazu Sugita C'est le grand frère de Sylvia. Il était souvent le leader de l'Aquarion avant l'arrivée d'Apollo. Il pilote le vector Mars. Il est quelque peu arrogant. Son pouvoir semble avoir un rapport avec des ondes de choc. Sa jalousie pour Apollo finira par révéler le côté sombre de son âme, qui n'est autre que la réincarnation de la moitié d'âme de Celiane. Le côté sombre de son âme. Pierre Vieira (ピエール・ヴィエラ Piēru Viera) Doublé par Masaya Onosaka C'est l'autre pilote du vector Mars. C'est en quelque sorte le bout en train de la bande. Son pouvoir est la pyrokinésie, appelé le "Fire Kick". C'est un ancien joueur de football. Gen Fudō (不動GEN Fudō GEN) Doublé par Unshou Ishizuka Il dirige les missions et l'entrainement des membres Aquarion. C'est un magicien. C'est quelqu'un de mystérieux et de très puissant. Ses méthodes semblent étranges mais souvent efficaces. Dans Aquarion Evol, il est révélé que c'est lui la véritable réincarnation d'Apollonius. Il veille sur la Terre depuis les origines, en conservant son amour pour la Celiane d'origine seulement. Ange Sacré Tōma (聖天翅・頭翅（トーマ） Shōtenshi Tōma) Doublé par Toshiyuki Morikawa C'était l'ami et le grand amour d'Apollonius lorsque celui-ci était encore un ange. Il est devenu son pire ennemi après sa trahison. C'est à cause de lui qu'Apollonius a perdu ses ailes. Dans Aquarion Evol, on apprends qu'il était heureux de mourrir aux côtés de son amour éternel, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité. A savoir que Apollo est en fait la réincarnation de Pollon, et non Apollonius. Sa haine engendre alors l'être qui se fait appeler Mikage Towano, et revient 12.000 ans plus tard pour se venger. 'Aquarion Evol' Thèmes musicaux Pour Sōsei no Aquarion ; Les génériques de début ; *"Sōsei no Aquarion" est interprété par AKINO (ép. 2 à 17) *"Go Tight!" est interprété par AKINO (ép. 18 à 25) Les génériques de fin ; *"Omna Magni" est interprété par Yui Makino (ép. 2 à 13,15 à 17,19 à 24) *"Arano no Heath (The Heath of the Wasteland)" est interprété par AKINO (ép. 14) *"Celiane" est interprété par Gabriela Robin (ép. 25) *"Genesis of Aquarion" est interprété par AKINO (ép. 26) Pour Aquarion Evol ; Le génériques de début ; *"Kimi no Shinwa—Aquarion Dai Ni Shō" (君の神話〜アクエリオン第二章) est interprété par AKINO with bless4. *'"Paradoxical Zoo'" (パラドキシカルZOO) est interprété par AKINO with bless4 Les génériques de fin ; *"Gekkō Symphonia" (月光シンフォニア; "Moonlight Symphonia") est interprété par AKINO & AIKI from bless4 *"Yunoha no Mori" (ユノハノモリ) est interprété par Yui Ogura *"Aquaria Mau Sora" (アクエリア舞う空) est interprété par Tōkyō Shōnen Shōjo Gasshōtai (ép. 24) *"Genesis of Aquarion" est interprété par AKINO featuring Bless4 (ép. 26) |} Animes de même genre *Aquarion Logos *Kiss Dum : Engage Planet *RahXephon Sources Site officiel Site officiel bis Wikipedia japonais (Aquarion) Wikipedia japonais (Evol) Wikipedia anglais (Aquarion) Wikipedia anglais (Evol) Wikipedia français AniDB - Aquarion AniDB - Aquarion Evol ANN - Aquarion ANN - Aquarion Evol Liste des épisodes Catégorie:Studio : Satelight Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Fantastique Catégorie:Post-apocalysme Catégorie:Mecha Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Ange Catégorie:Ecchi Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Super pouvoir Catégorie:Futuriste Catégorie:Militaire Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Daikaiju Catégorie:Brother complex Catégorie:Réincarnation Catégorie:Grosse poitrine Catégorie:Triangle amoureux Catégorie:Dommages collatéraux Catégorie:Tsundere Catégorie:Tragédie Catégorie:Printemps 2005 Catégorie:Hiver 2012